


Royally Fucked

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Collection of One-Shots!, Everyone is a fucking switch other than Regina, F/F, Fingering, Foursome, New Ship!, Oral Sex, Read Note For Description!, Rough Sex, Ship Name is Royally Fucked, Smut, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: A collection of one-shots I create with the ship between, Janis, Chandler, Regina, and Veronica. :3





	Royally Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hey Scrunchies! 
> 
> So, out of the blue during class today, this popped into my head so here we are.  
> The ship name is Royally Fucked, because c'mon now, that's pretty damn priceless.  
> As you can already see by the tags we have a foursome with: Heather Chandler, Regina George, Veronica Sawyer, and Janis Ian. 
> 
> [CHARACTER BASICS]
> 
> Janis Ian  
> Oldest: 18  
> Brunette with a fade to blonde  
> Hazel eyes (A mix of brown and green, hint of grey)  
> Full Dom
> 
> Veronica Sawyer  
> Second Oldest: 18  
> Brunette  
> Mocha Brown  
> Switch
> 
> Heather Chandler  
> That Middle Ass Bitch: 17  
> Strawberry Blonde  
> Silver (Because we love a hottie)  
> Switch
> 
> Regina George  
> Youngest: 17  
> Platinum Blonde  
> Icy Blue  
> Full on Sub (She tries to be a dom here and there, but is a fucking adorable failure.) 
> 
> That's pretty much all there is to know about these lovely ladies. 
> 
> ~Carry On!  
> -Chandler

Raising a brow from her spot on the couch, Janis looked up into darkened icy blue eyes. It was nearing afternoon ad both girls had ended up staying home. Regina had complained rather vigorously about staying home and Janis had opted to stay home with her. Both Heather and Veronica had ended up going to school, Veronica having reminded Heather about a test they had in their Global class. Janis hadn't said much about it, kissing them both goodbye while Regina had just fallen back to sleep. Now, it was twelve in the afternoon and Regina straddled Janis by her hips while she had been drawing on the couch. Regina's hands found their way to Janis' shoulders and the older brunette chuckled softly as her hands found themselves resting on Regina's waist. Janis smirked as Regina had moved into her touch, her hips gently craning forward against Janis' thigh. 

"What happened to feeling like shit?" 

A small whine left Regina and Janis couldn't stop the upward curl of her lips. Regina always seemed to give in and become a near whiny mess when she was horny. Feeling the platinum blonde's hips grind into her, Janis hummed, her brow raising once more in a near stern way. It caused Regina to falter in hr actions and Janis smirked, slowly starting to lean forward. Regina let out a small yelp as her back connected painfully with the coffee table behind her. Janis' hazel eyes were near black as they looked down into Regina's. Pressing her down into the glass, a moan left Regina as Janis came to cup her a bit harshly. 

"This why you wanted to stay home, Princess?" 

Janis' voice alone was making Regina hot and flushed as she squirmed under Janis' gaze. Her hips bucked as a smack was given to her crotch, a sharp whine following it as Janis immediately began to rub the girl through her white and pink sweatpants. 

"F-Fuck yes.."

Moaning out her response to the artistic brunette, Janis tasked the girl, shaking her head as she picked up her pace. 

_"You naughty little thing."_

* * *

"Girls we're-"

Opening the front door to the house, Heather's eyes widened and she froze in place, Veronica growling as she ran into her. The sight she was met with made a small whine leave her red lips and Veronica let out a groan. Regina's icy blue eyes were full of lust and her mouth was wide open as cries and moans left the platinum blonde. Her back was pressed firmly into the wall as a hot pink strap-on found itself pushing in and out of her. Janis grinned as she continued her actions, almost too occupied to worry about who had walked in.

"H-Heather.."

The moan from Regina instantly darkened Heather's eyes and she walked forward slowly. The clack of her red heels against the wood floor beneath them made Regina almost pant desperately. Janis' hands were firmly holding her up while Regina's legs were wrapped around her, keeping her close as she pumped in and out of her throbbing cunt. 

"Mmh.. What, Princess?" 

As Heather fully made her way to the two, Veronica's fingers already ran along Janis' bare shoulders, their lips connecting in a short kiss before Veronica began to unbutton her blazer. A hum left Janis at that before she turned her head back pretty quickly as she heard a cry from Regina. Hands tangled in platinum and strawberry blonde locks alike. Heather's blazer had already been discarded and Regina's wanting hands grabbed at the older woman's undershirt. Chuckling through their kiss, Regina didn't seem to find it all too funny as Heather pulled away for a moment. Her lipstick was smudged and she was already out of breath as she un-tucked the shirt from her skirt and soon threw it off to the side with her blazer. Standing in her red lace bra, Regina whined, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she felt Janis hit a certain spot. Heather raised a brow at the youngest girl and the small laugh from Veronica only spurred Janis on.

"What'd you find there, Babe?" 

Veronica hummed as she ran her hand through Janis' faded locks. 

"Think I found the little slut's g-spot."

Janis grinned as she pumped her hips forward into Regina, the way the platinum blonde's hands grasped at the two women to her sides had Janis absolutely hot. 

"She'll come nice and hard for us." 

Heather turned Regina's head to her own. Coming in contact with near closed icy blues, Heather hummed as she ran a hand through Regina's platinum blonde locks. Tears could be seen forming in Regina's eyes as Janis continued to thrust into her. Loud whines started to leave the youngest of them and feeling Veronica's lips on her shoulder started to set her off. Heather's husk voice sounded against Regina's ear, her hot breath nearly forcing her over the edge. 

"Come for us, Princess." 

A scream instantly tore through the house and teeth were quick to dig into the younger girl's shoulder. Harsh curses and cries left Regina as Janis continued to thrust into the girl. Grinning at the sight, Heather purred as she pressed Regina's head to her chest. The youngest platinum blonde's eyes opened weakly against Heather's chest and when Janis slipped out of her, Heather was quick to take custody over the girl. She shook in her hold as she loosely came to wrap her legs around Heather. Chuckling, Janis looked at the two before Veronica broke the silence. 

"Think that's the second time?" 

Janis gave a nod of her head as Heather took the platinum blonde to the couch. Janis watched with a snicker in her words before she began to undo the harness. 

"She really needs to be able to just pick up after coming so hard. Takes away." 

Rolling her eyes from her spot, Heather let her words out with a hiss as she placed a gentle kiss to Regina's head. 

"Oh, shut up. You act like you can just jump up and fuck someone's brains out after Veronica eats you out like you're oregano covered spaghetti." 

Snorting from her spot, Veronica tossed her blazer at Janis, trotting towards the couch. 

"She's fucking down for the count till at least someone else finishes." 

Heather wore an expression that screamed, 'point proven', as she shrugged her shoulders, looking down to shush Regina quietly, running a hand through her hair as she whimpered. 

"Fuck both of you." 

Tossing her fingers to both girls, Veronica laughed as she sat on the other side of Regina. The blonde was sprawled out on the couch, her legs firmly pressed against one another. A smile came to Veronica's lips as she watched Heather gently move a strand of hair out of Regina's face. Heather was always so gentle when it came to the platinum blonde. She was her princess after all. As Janis left the room momentarily, probably to get a drink, Veronica ran her hand along Regina's shoulder, sliding it down her arm.

"You alright, Reggy?" 

Heather looked at the brunette from her spot, almost in a protective manner as she slowly slid off the couch. Her hands went around to un-clip her bra and a small hum left Heather as she tossed the article off to the side. 

"Hurts.. But m'kay." 

Regina mumbled as she rolled onto her back. Seeing Heather off of the couch and on her knees caught her off guard for a moment. Icy blue eyes widened for a short moment before a blush spread across her cheeks. Heather noticed instantly and let out a soft laugh as she ran her hands gently down her sides, beginning to slip her skirt down. 

"I can-"

"Get your tongue buried in my cunt?" 

Being interrupted, Veronica's eyes widened just like Regina's had. The brunette let out a laugh as she brought herself off the couch. Resting down next to Heather, Veronica came to slowly take off her undershirt, a fit of giggles leaving her evermore. 

_"Put it like that, I don't think I can deny ya."_

 

 


End file.
